


To Love You Must Hate

by AsianSlender



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianSlender/pseuds/AsianSlender
Summary: Ellie and Yukio are new to this relationship, becoming full-fledged X-Men, their love life is the last thing they should be worrying about. Ellie has to deal with feelings she has never even thought about before, mainly jealousy and Yukio has to take things more seriously especially when a fellow mentor takes a special liking to her.





	1. Worries

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about this couple with more than 1000 words. This is a very new couple so I hope I'm not the only out there making a long fic about these two. :)

It all started with a string of robberies across downtown New York. Most of them were common corner stores, then it became bigger with well known clothing chains. This time they hit a bank. The worst part about this, is the robbers are mutants who were off the books. Unregistered mutant powers were dangerous and so the FBI and the government turned to the X-Men for help. What better way to fight fire with fire?

The police have already put up a border around the bank, evacuating nearby pedestrians and clearing a big enough space for the X-Jet to land. Inside the bank, the mutant named Stockel was the leader, he got his men to tie up all the employees as they were now his hostages. Stockel listed off all the things he wanted with a megaphone, a getaway car, parachutes and a helicopter. Or else he would kill off every hostage with each passing 5-minute intervals. 

Outside, the X-Men had arrived. They had deployed Storm, Logan and Yukio. For Yukio, this was only her 3rd big mission. She was excited, constantly fiddling with her phone inside her pocket. The three mutants exited the jet and made their way to the police for details. 

‘’They have 12 hostages in total, they said they would kill one every 5 minutes that we waste not giving them what they want. We’ve got 3 minutes until they get the first one. We have police surrounding the block and helicopters on watch.’’ The team leader informs them as they near the entrance. 

‘’And underground?’’ Logan asks.

‘’We have a swat underground in the sewers in case they decide to make their escape there.’’

‘’Good, we’ll deal with them. You know what powers they have?’’ The Wolverine puts on his mask and pats Yukio on the shoulder when she starts anxiously tapping her foot on the ground. 

‘’No, but we have identified them. There is a crew of 7, all male and in their mid-20s, dressed in black and armed with guns.’’ The law enforcer stops outside the back door, preparing to open it for the good mutants of mankind. 

Storm raises her hand and her eyes turn grey as she makes it fog as soon as the man opens the door. The men and women inside panics and begins to scream and shout for help. Yukio and Logan rush in to the main room, past the vault lockers and reception desk. The young Asian mutant puts on the special glasses Hank had given her, so she could see clearly through the fog. She locates the hostages first, spotting two armed mutants on guard and their guns pointing everywhere as they try to figure out what was going on. 

‘’Logan,’’ She whispers, knowing that the man would easily hear her, ‘’I’ll take these two, the others are in the back office.’’ She informs him, looking at the heat signatures. He grunts but quickly runs over. 

Yukio quietly detaches her chain from her hip, wrapping it around her left fist with her right as she sneaks up behind her first victim. She charges the metal up with electricity and it glows with power, she wraps the chain around the man’s neck and amps up the voltage enough to make him pass out. At that moment the fog begins to dissipate as Storm focuses on the other robbers who had chosen to run out in her direction. 

The other man in the room takes off his poorly wrapped bandana from his lower half of his face. He coughs violently at the smell of burnt skin and lack of oxygen from the smoke and previous fog. 

‘’What the fuck?’’ He looks at his fellow who was laying on the floor unconscious in front of what seems like a teen dressed in traditional-esque Japanese clothing. He glanced over to her face, ‘Cute’ he thought and silently praising the bright pink hair in the ponytail. But what really caught his eye was the symbol on her uniform. A yellow circled X. The famous X that belonged to the private force of the X-Men. He knew at that moment he should’ve left the room long ago if he didn’t want to be put behind bars. ‘’Shit!’’ Though he still tried running for the door. 

Yukio rolls her eyes at the clumsy attempt at escaping. She uses her trained body to launch in the same direction, narrowly dodging a hostage as she ran past. She swung the electrifying chains towards the robber and it wraps around of the moving legs and pulls hard to knock the man on his face. However, as soon as she was about to turn up the voltage, one of the hostages fainted, distracting her from doing her job. When she turned back around, the man was gone, as if he disappeared into thin air. 

‘’Looking for me, pretty one?’’ She hears a whisper behind her, but she couldn’t see anything. Then she was punched in the gut, she bends over in pain and accidently lets go of her chain. The mysterious mutant keeps striking her, punching and kicking at her body and face. Yukio falls over and lands on her knee, she shakes her head, hoping to gain clearance again. She thinks back to what she had learnt in the training simulations she had been through with other past trainees. What they were supposed to do with mutants who could go invisible. Draw them out, make them talk and use hearing to pinpoint where they were. 

‘’You’re a coward, you know? Having to go invisible to fight a girl like me. Doesn’t it hurt your pride?’’ She wiped her mouth where there was a trail a blood. At first there was nothing, so she prodded more. ‘’Come on then! I bet you couldn’t even lay a single scratch on me without your powers.’’ That made the man angry. He huffed and that was all Yukio needed to know where he was. 

Without saying anything, she rushes to what seemed like a vacant spot in the room and throws the biggest, hardest punch she could muster. It lands. Quickly, the robber reveals himself and gets knocked back on his ass from the force of the punch. This time Yukio acts fast, grabbing one of the handcuffs from her utility belt and locks it on the man. 

She pants a little from the exhaustion but finishes her part of the mission. She frees the hostages and opens the main entrance for them to run to safety. She picks up her chain that she dropped earlier and slings it over her shoulder. The room Logan had run into was strangely quiet. Logan loved to make a mess when he fought with people and the lack of noise made the Asian teen suspicious. 

She opened the door that was slightly unhinged from all the ruckus that happened before. She gasped at the sight before her. Logan was imbedded in the ground, smack middle of the room, cracks and rubble around him. In the corner was another member of the crew, he had Wolverine’s signature claw mark across his chest. Passed out. 

She bent down next to her friend and mentor, slapping his face lightly and calls out his name several times. ‘’Logan! Come on wake up, what happened here?’’ Alas there was still no response, but she took quick notice of the needle mark on his neck. One single needle prick. Yukio was about to press her ear-com, so she could call in back up from Storm but a huge fist from behind sent her flying through one of the walls. 

‘’Little girl! Mr. Big Bad Wolverine won’t be waking up anytime soon from that sedative.’’ It was Stockel. He waves with his gigantic enlarged hand. Yukio struggles to get up from that blow, her hair now covered in dust and cement. She had cuts and bruises from that, and she knew she would have an earful from her girlfriend later. 

‘’Who are you?’’ She asks, trying to buy time. 

‘’Who am I? I’m Stockel, your friendly neighbourhood giant.’’ He mockingly twists Spider-Man’s introduction to suit his own. ‘’Now, why don’t you be a good lil’ girl and lay the fuck down. I won’t have to hurt you.’’ Stockel steps over the mess he made easily, fiddling with his strapped gun on his waist. 

The new X-men surveys her surroundings, she recognises that this was one of the back vaults the bankers used to store money in. It was empty of course, since they had raided the place beforehand. She has no other exit than the one Stockel was currently standing in. He had a revolver on his belt and of course his mutant powers that she still had no intel about. 

‘’I’m afraid I can’t do that.’’ She finally stands up, dusting herself off to remain dignified. 

‘’Sorry? Did I hear you right?’’ He laughs, voice very deep and it bounces off the walls violently. 

She huffs, she hates this part of the job. Due to her appearance, she doesn’t get taken seriously often. ‘’Drop your weapons and turn yourself in.’’ She states.

Stockel snickers and unholsters his gun, aiming it directly at Yukio. ‘’Now, you drop your weapons, or I will blow your brains out.’’

The young X-men sighs at his unwillingness to cooperate, she unsheathes the katana from her back and holds it steady. It was a gift given by Deadpool, he said something the lines of being true to your roots. Mildly racist but Yukio couldn’t concentrate over the fact that she had a new weapon to fight with. 

‘’Alright then, don’t cry in pain and beg for mercy when I crush you.’’ 

The huge mutant fired the first shot, loud and clear. The bullet snaps through the air but Yukio dodges it by the hair, shown by the few strands that fell from the impact. He continued shooting but had a hard time aiming when the girl flipped and flung herself out of sight whenever she could. She surprised him by ducking low and swinging straight for his legs. 

The tip of the blade sliced through his pants, he yelled out in pain. ‘’Alright no more games!’’ He threw away his gun and enlarged both his hands and grabs Yukio. The massive hands cages around her arms and body, leaving her legs flailing as she struggles to break free. ‘’How do you like that lil’ girl?’’

‘’Fuck you!’’ She spat out, she manages to break free at the expense of breaking her arm that wasn’t holding the sword. The Japanese mutant quickly climbed on top of one of the arms and slashes at the elbow joint causing Stockel to collapse in pain. ‘’This is how X-Men do it.’’ She round house kicks the shaven head and touches the tip of the blade to his neck, surging currents before he could go another round. 

They both fall to the ground, one of them awake and groaning in pain as she leant against the wall. Yukio hugs her broken arm to her body and the many metals on her clinked as she moved in place waiting for Storm to come rescue both Logan and her. And a few minutes later Storm arrives.

‘’Jesus Christ look at the both of you.’’ Ororo looks at the young mutant with sympathy. ‘’Come on, lets get you both some medical care, sorry it took so long. Turns out one of the mutants can turn into a bat. I had to strike him down with lightning.’’ 

The silver haired teacher first dug Logan out of the hole he was in, he groans and mutters as he comes to. All his injuries healing faster because he wasn’t out of it. He glances at the pupil he brought over from Japan and his eyes flashes with apologies. 

‘’Sorry Yuki, I uh… I wasn’t paying attention.’’ He gestures to the bulky mutant robber currently carried out by personal. 

‘’It’s ok Logan, you were drugged up.’’ She smiles reassuringly but it turns into a grimace when a particular spot on her body throbs. ‘’Ellie will not like this….’’ 

‘’Don’t worry about Ellie right now, Yukio, we need you on that Jet ASAP. Hey! Can we get a stretcher and some painkillers please?!’’ Storm shouts at one of the medical to hurry up and soon they were on the Jet heading back to the Xavier mansion. 

Yukio looks up at the heavily teched ceiling of the X-Jet, taking in all the nuts and crannies before she finally mustered up the courage to text her girlfriend, Ellie, or otherwise known as Negasonic Teenage Warhead. She raises the sticker-decorated phone and unlocks it, revealing a cute picture of the couple kissing for the camera. She smiles at the sight. She always does. 

Storm looks back from her pilot seat, ‘’She’ll understand, she’s been in worse shape than you before.’’ She calls out. Logan wakes up from his quick nap and mumbles his agreement. 

‘’I know but I feel like I’m letting her down somehow.’’ 

‘’Ridiculous, Yuki, you did great. You took down three bad guys by yourself without going out of control and keeping the damage minimal. It took years for Logan to reach that level of professionalism. Isn’t that right Logan?’’ Storm chuckles as the very old man flips her off. ‘’Now call her.’’

She did as she was told, going into her contacts and pressing her thumb on the name with a bunch of hearts on the side. ‘Ok, just tell her you’ve been in an accident. She’ll understand.’ She thinks to herself. 

It dials for a bit and a tentative voice answers the call. 

‘’Hey Yuki, everything going OK?’’ Yukio closes her eyes and smiles like a lovestruck teenager at her girlfriend’s voice but gathers herself in time to reply without seeming too weird.

‘’Uh, yeah, I’m fine. How is it at the mansion?’’ She asks, still not ready to break the news yet. 

‘’It’s as usual, the kids are giving me a headache, I had to break apart some kid who thought it was funny to spit gum in a girl’s hair. They had this massive brawl.’’ She lets out a rare giggle that made Yukio swoon. ‘’So, are you out the mission yet?’’

Before she could answer, she goes into a coughing fit that causes her body to ache all over again. She curses quietly at the timing and knows she can’t hide it any longer. ‘’Ellie? Uh…I got a little battered up during the mission- WAIT! I know, I should be more careful, but you know how it is.’’ 

‘’You got hurt? Where? How? Is it bad? Do you need to go to the hospital? Who hurt you? Where are they?’’ The Warhead started firing all these questions at her, even Storm couldn’t take it when she shut the divider between the cockpit and the passenger side. 

‘’Ellie-‘’

‘’Do you want me to blast them off into space? Can you tell me where they are?’’ She was getting progressively angry at the thought of her girlfriend getting hurt. 

‘’Ell-‘’

‘’Yuki, where are you hurt? Did you break anything? Are you ok? Are you-‘’

‘’Ellie!’’ Yukio finally manages to cut her girlfriend off her verbal rampage. ‘’I’m fine, I have a few cuts and bruises on my body and I broke an arm. I’ll explain when I get back ok?’’ She winces at the bruises on her ribs. ‘’Look, I have to go. I love you.’’

She hears a worried sigh on the other end, ‘’I love you too, I’ll be at the door as soon as you land, and you better not be skipping any details missy.’’ 

They hang up and the exhausted mutant drops her phone next to her head. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought of seeing her girlfriend all riled up. It was adorable.


	2. Road Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie gets dragged into Wade's mess yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also trying to get Kitty to be as likable as possible so readers have a hard time hating her for being attracted to Yukio. But honestly, who isn't attracted to Yukio.

The X-Jet landed gracefully onto the basketball court outside the mansion, the engines cut off and the two adults carefully lifted the stretcher that held Yukio and out of the jet. A special someone rushed off the posh porch she had been sitting and waiting on for the past 20 minutes. They met in the middle but Yukio was fast asleep, her body trying to recover from all the brunt it took. 

‘’How is she?’’ Ellie asks Storm as they hand Yukio over to the Hank and Kitty, so they could properly treat her in the infirmary. She was stopped at the door when she tries to go in, Hank explaining that they need space to heal her.

‘’She’s got a broken arm, bruises all over and cuts decorating her body. She was thrown through a wall.’’ Storm leans against the wall as she observes the younger girl start to pace. ‘’But she’ll be fine, nothing major.’’

‘’What happened to Logan? Wasn’t he supposed to look out for her?!’’ Ellie snaps. 

Logan decides to make his appearance then, holding up his arms as if he was surrendering. ‘’Look, I was pricked and passed out. When I came to, Yuki had already taken em’ down.’’ 

The young mutant scoffs and crosses her arms, glaring at the more experienced X-Man. ‘’You’ve been at this for years, Logan.’’ She breaks her stare and returns to pacing as she awaits her girlfriend’s wake. 

‘’I know,’’ He starts, he scratches his beard and looks down at his feet. ‘’I should’ve known better than to rush in like that.’’ 

Ellie doesn’t say anything after that, just staring at the door Yukio was rushed passed. Storm shrugged at her partner and they both left Ellie to wait. It was an hour until Hank came out with a few drops of blood on his lab coat. He nodded at her and gave her the signal that she could go in. Yukio was awake and laughing at whatever Kitty was saying as the older woman finished up applying bandages wherever necessary. Ellie gently knocked on the door to make her presence known, and the two cut off their conversation. The injured teen smiles widely at the sight of Negasonic and gestures for her to join her. Kitty gave Yukio the thumbs up. 

‘’Make sure not to move too much the next week, the serum we injected into you will help you heal quicker but only under the right conditions.’’ Kitty took off her gloves and flicked Yukio on the forehead. ‘’Next time remember to look around the room when calling for backup.’’ She scolded. 

‘’Yes Sensei!’’ Yukio joking uses her good hand to salute. 

‘’Make sure she doesn’t get in too much trouble OK?’’ Kitty winks at Ellie, patting her on the shoulder as she left. 

The two remained held eye contact for a while, neither of them knowing what to say and how to address each other. ‘’So….’’ Yukio starts.

‘’Tell me everything, don’t skip details.’’ The usually brooding teen drags a chair over to the bedside and scoots it even closer so that she could hold Yukio’s hand as she retells what had happened at the bank. They laughed at certain points, sometimes Ellie would try to give her girlfriend some needed advice. At the end, they both move on to happier subjects. 

Since Yukio wasn’t allowed to leave the room, Ellie spent her day there and only leaving when she needed the toilet or food. A lot of kids who admired Yukio, came to visit and the beside table was filled with flowers they had kindly picked from the garden. Even the professor came by to see how she was, commenting on her bravery and announcing that she would be on a break for at least 2 weeks. 

‘’Well lookie here, Justin Beiber and her adorable girlfriend. Hi Yukio!’’ The girls looked towards the doorway which was now occupied by Wade and his two new team members, Domino and Cable. He waves at the bedridden girl. 

Yukio waves back, ‘’Hi Wade!’’ 

The two had become very close friends after what happened at the orphanage, Deadpool would often come around for several days to visit Russell and to keep him in check whenever he was agitated by his classmates. Wade and Yukio would have ‘Girls’ nights’, painting each other’s nails, gossiping about everyone and trading secrets. Much to Ellie’s chagrin of course but she was happy her girlfriend was making memories even if it was with Douchepool. 

‘’I heard what happened, how you brutally beat up the bad guys.’’ He skips into the room happily and plopped himself on the end of the bed, tapping what seemed like Yukio’s feet. ‘’I have to say, I didn’t think you had it in you Pinkie Pie.’’

Cable grunted and removed himself from the doorway, presumably waiting in the hallway for them to finish. Domino walked over and leaned on Ellie’s chair as she took in all the damage the young Asian girl had gotten. She whistles, ‘’Damn girl, you got banged up real good.’’

‘’No shit sherlock.’’ 

Domino reached over Ellie’s chair and pinched the brooding teen’s face, wiggling it about before her hand was slapped off. ‘’Now, now. No need to get all riled up.’’

They chat for a bit, getting caught up on what was happening with X-Force, as Ellie, Yukio and Colossus was honorary members. Wade kept on going on about how now that Venessa was back, they should go on a double date and watch the cringiest movies out there. Ellie didn’t even have a say when Yukio reaches out to pinkie promise Wade that it’ll happen soon. 

Domino shoves Wade by the arm and points to her watch, getting the memo, he stands up and brushes absolutely nothing off himself. 

‘’Well, there was another reason for coming here. We were going to recruit Yukio for a mission, with the with whatever actor you have for your beloved professor’s permission but you are all crippled.’’ He strokes his masked chin and snaps his fingers loudly, pointing at Ellie. ‘’You’ll have to do! Domino, grab her.’’ 

The lucky woman rolls her eyes but grabs the shorter girl and flings her over her shoulder. ‘’Sorry Yukio but it looks like we’re borrowing your girlfriend for a couple of days.’’ 

The Asian tilts her head cutely and sits up slightly. ‘’We’re exactly are you taking her?’’

‘’Texas, we got a tip that Hydra was operating there and we need to shut them down before they do anything world breaking again.’’ Domino replies, patting Yukio’s head as she begins to leave. 

‘’Hey! Put me down! I never agreed to this, plus my girlfriend is injured, she needs me!’’ Ellie flails around, trying so hard not to just combust but deep inside she knew it would be a bad idea to do it to the mutant who had the power to backfire everything. 

Deadpool turns to one of his best friends and does the best puppy dog eyes he could with his white animated eyes. ‘’Please can we borrow your girl for 2 days?’’ He leans in closer and adds, ‘’I’ll throw in some gossip about the Avengers when we get back.’’

Yukio pretends to think this through seriously, looking back and forth between Ellie and Deadpool. But ends up shrugging and grinning. ‘’As long as you get her back in one piece, I think it’s all good.’’

‘’Great! Let’s go, we don’t have much time.’’ 

‘’Why would you betray me like this Yuki!’’

‘’Have fun, remember to call and text me every day!’’ And like that, they were gone. Yukio releases a much-needed puff of air. She loved her girlfriend, but it was hard to recover when Ellie was being a mother hen. She grabs her phone and texts a quick apology filled with hearts. Plus, this would be fun for Ellie, she was getting itchy to blow something up other than simulation enemies. She closes her eyes and quickly falls asleep, dreaming about Ellie yet again. 

Elsewhere, Ellie was being hurried into her X-Men uniform and urged into the back of a van Deadpool had rented out. They were on their way to Texas within the hour, it was going to be at least a day’s journey by car. Domino was fast asleep, she couldn’t keep her head up and Ellie was right next to her. Her head fell onto the young mutant’s head, being as short as she was, Ellie frowned at the ticklish sensations the woman’s afro was causing her. 

She hears a camera snap and notices Wade opposite them taking pictures, cooing at the ‘cuteness’ and muttering about Yukio liking these. 

‘’Why exactly are we going to infiltrate Hydra? I thought that was on the Avenger’s agenda?’’ She whispers, careful not to wake Neena up. 

Wade fiddles with his phone a bit more and points up at the top of the van. 

‘’Because they wanted to.’’

‘’Who?’’

‘’You know what? Never mind. No-one understands me, no one believes me when I say that all our actions are being controlled by these people. I don’t know why we’re going to Hydra yet, but I doubt the writers would kill us off.’’ 

Negasonic zoned out after ‘never mind’, its been several times since Wade started bringing up weird subjects and people since she met him. He called her names she’s never even heard of like, Brianna Hildebrand or Verity from the The Exorcist. He also did this thing where he just looks off into the distance and starts talking to this imaginary person. Wade was a mystery no one could solve, and she wonders how Venessa could handle such a man-child. 

The ride was long, they took a break at the gas station spending what little money they have on junk food to keep them awake and totally not healthy. Domino went to the cash machine when no-one was looking and by chance the machine broke, and the money box popped out like magic. She claimed she had nothing to do with it, but the others just ignored the obvious and took the money anyways. Cable was getting tired and he unwillingly traded the driver’s spot with Wade, while he laid down in the back napping. Ellie and Domino passed the time by playing cards and betting with the money they took from the gas station. 

The next day, the three in the back woke up to Wade’s terrible singing to some song about a whole new world. Ellie groaned and brushed off the money that was scattered all over her body, vaguely remembering Domino making it rain inside with it. She took out her phone and saw that it was still early in the morning. Too early to be hearing Douchepool singing like a strangled cat. 

She kicks the seat causing Wade to swerve a bit on the road. ‘’Hey, shut the fuck up testicle face, not everyone can be as happy as you when they wake up!’’ 

‘’Actually, I take a healthy dose of Viagra every morning to keep my mood up. That and Venessa helps with the morning wood.’’

‘’Gross.’’ Domino beat her to it, making fake gagging noises and giving Ellie a high-five. 

The van stops outside a massive parking lot that belongs to the big morbid warehouse behind it. It looked big enough to be a football stadium. They got out and Wade threw something out the bag for them to wear. 

Domino holds one up to her body, clicking her tongue in distaste. ‘’Really? You’re gonna make us wear morph suits?’’

Deadpool was already putting his on over his usual suit ignoring all the mean comments Ellie was making about his fashion sense. ‘’Look, Ripley, Thanos and Bob Ross. We must blend in and I bet you their base is all dark and gloomy.’’ The others rolled their eyes but put it on anyways, so they won’t have to hear the mercenary rant on and on about the importance of disguises. 

Cable burnt his with his plasma gun, ‘’Fuck you, I’m not wearing that.’’ 

‘’How come he gets away with killing his?’’ Ellie stomps her foot on the ground like a petulant child.

‘’Because he can snap his fingers and make the world go bye-bye.’’ They grab their weapons and start for the vent that was exposed on the side of the warehouse. 

‘’What? No, I can’t.’’

Wade suddenly turns around and stops them in their tracks. He points at the much older man and starts yelling. ‘’Yes you can! And you did! You killed my fanfiction boyfriend and pretty much half the universe! So stop lying to yourself Brolin.’’

However, they couldn’t even make it to the mouth of the vents before bright spotlights targeted them where they stand. Hydra soldiers all come rushing out with heavy machine guns, pointing at the group. 

‘’Well fuck.’’ Deadpool says.


End file.
